


Amor!

by Harry_Fado



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algumas pessoas dizem que papais e mamães amam garotinhos e garotinhas melhor.</p><p>Eu não acho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532029) by [Harry_Fado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado). 



Algumas pessoas dizem que papais e mamães amam garotinhos e garotinhas melhor.

Eu não acho.

Eu tenho dois papais, sabia? Bem, um papai e um pai! Eles sempre cuidam de mim e do meu irmãozinho e da minha irmãzinha.  
Papai assusta o monstro que vive em baixo da minha cama pra longe sempre que ele chega perto pra me comer e o pai beija meus dodóis quando eles dói bastante e daí eles não dói mais.  
Papai carrega a Lila na barriga dele com um carregador pra todos os cantos e ela sempre sorri quando ele faz isso! Ela nem se importa que os dentes da frente dela não nasceram ainda. E o pai sempre senta no chão pra brincar com a gente e nossos soldados de brinquedo e as bonecas do Nathan, e meu Capitão América, que é meu, e o jeep de brinquedo da Lila.  
E o papai gosta de cantar de manhã enquanto ele faz o café da manhã pra nós, e ele sempre canta Let It Go/Livre Estou pro Nathan porque é a musica preferida dele e ele gosta de ouvir o papai cantar quando ele está triste, o que não é pra sempre porque o papai canta ela o tempo todo agora. E o pai sempre chega na cozinha sorrindo e ele beija o papai na boca, o que é nojento eca, e ele beija a gente e tenta comer a Lila no café da manhã porque ele tá com tanta fome que ele pode comer criancinhas.

Lila sempre dá risada.

Pai tentou me comer uma vez, fez cosquinhas. Eu me mijei, e o pai me limpou.

Ele nem ficou brabo!

Papai e pai sempre dizem que nos amam até Pluto e de volta e que eles nos amam desde sempre e sempre e que eles amam a gente bastante. Um bastantão. Um bastante enorme.

E as vezes o papai e o pai trocam de lugar e o pai assusta o monstro que tenta me comer e o papai beija meus dodóis e o pai carrega a Lila na barriga dele e o papai senta e brinca com nós no chão com nossos soldados e as bonecas do Nathan e meu Capitão América, que é meu, e o jeep da Lila e o pai faz o café da manhã enquanto canta Let It Go/Livre Estou pro Nathan porque ele teve um sonho ruim e o papai entra na cozinha e beija o pai na boca, o que é nojento nojento eca, e beija a gente e tenta comer a Lila e eles dois dizem que amam a gente até Pluto e de volta. E eles amam a gente bastantão. Um bastante enorme.

E eu amo eles até o Japão, que é bem bem longe, e de volta e eles riem porque eles são bobos mas eu amo eles. E é por isso que meu papai e meu pai amam a gente melhor que mamães e papais! Porque eles amam a gente um bastante enorme.

Do jeito que a gente ama eles.

por:  
Miguel Stilinski.


End file.
